


Three Words

by Fallen_Seraphina



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mark of the Outsider, Marked Character, Original Characters - Freeform, Pre-Dishonored (Video Game), Tragedy, a whole lotta sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Seraphina/pseuds/Fallen_Seraphina
Summary: "He whispers soft words, earning a warm smile from her. Her eyes shine with complete devotion, half lidded and at ease. With three small words, her heart feels as though it is melting.""Slowly, softly, he whispers those words. Her breathing hitches, staring at him in silent shock and utter devastation. Three words, and she can feel her heart breaking."





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> This right here is what happens when I try to write something HAPPY  
> I turn it into TRAGEDY  
> This is set in the Dishonored Universe, but completely before the games. Just a little thing about more characters I made up for the purpose of seeing who else the Outsider has Marked over the years. This one takes a much darker tone, though. 
> 
> Warning: There is no dialogue in the entire story. You can probably guess what they're saying, but there is no actual dialogue.

Soft, dark green eyes shone bright in the light of day. The wind blew strands of long, black curls over them, feathers and beads braided into strands. A calloused hand came up to push the locks away, placing them behind her ear. A tree shook with the wind, letting loose leaves flitter away. She sat against the great tree’s trunk, a small smile bringing little crinkles to the corners of her eyes. She looked at peace, hands folded over a book her her hands. In the warm glow of Summer’s morning, everything seemed utterly perfect. 

Warm, whiskey coloured eyes stared into hers with utter devotion and just a hint of hesitation.  His sleeves were rolled up, blue coat and mask discarded somewhere behind him. His smile was uncertain, lopsided and shy. He let out a small, relieved breath as she smiled. His rough, scarred hand slowly moved back to his side. The sun bled through the leaves, speckling the ground around them. He lowered his eyes, shyly turning his gaze towards the ground. 

A small, gentle hand reached out, slowly coming to rest atop his own. He blinked, quickly looking back up at the woman. Her eyes are warm, radiating a sense of calm as he gazes into them. He’s sure he could become lost in them, if he stared for too long. Her smile grew as she let out a breathy chuckle at his surprise. 

He found himself laughing lightly as well, relaxing against her touch. She slowly turned his hand over, sliding over his palm until their fingers intertwined. He tore his gaze from her eyes, turning to their entangled hands; his large and scarred, hers small with the inky black lines rested on the top. Instinctively, he brought his hand to run gently over the mark. She hummed lightly, lowering her gaze to watch him. 

He slowly traces the arching lines with his thumb, a melancholy shine to his eyes. Her other hand came up to cup his jaw, lifting his head to look at her. She offered him a small, almost sad smile. He forces himself to smile back, slowly releasing her left hand. Immediately, she brings it to join her other, brushing gently against stubble. His eyes slip close, pressing into one hand with a soft sigh. Her right slides down to his neck, thumb running along his vein. 

He whispers soft words, earning a warm smile from her. Her eyes shine with complete devotion, half lidded and at ease. With three small words, her heart feels as though it is melting.

Her eyes drag down his throat as he visibly swallows, adam’s apple bobbing. Dark, whiskey eyes open once again as she brings her gaze back to his face. She repeats his words firmly. Slowly, she leans forward. Her eyes slip close as she presses a assuring kiss to his forehead. He smiles, leaning into the kiss in contentment. His hand comes to grip gingerly at the hand on his neck as he sighed happily. 

She pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes. Her face was flushed red, freckles becoming more prominent. She gave him a small, shy smile. He smiled back, gently turning her hand over to press his lips against her pulse. She let out a breathy laugh, free hand coming to rest on his hip. He lifted his eyes, grinning at her. She shook her head, a large smile spreading across her face. 

He lifts his head, moving to rest against her shoulder. She slips a hand around his waist, pressing it against the small of his back. He takes a deep breath, side glancing her with a content grin. She hums, looking from his warm eyes to their hands. Slowly, carefully, she intertwines their fingers once again. They stare at them. Gingerly she shifts her weight forward, sliding her legs to either side of his crossed one. She brings her head to rest against his. He smiles softly, letting out a slow sigh. She hums a tune they both knew, drawing a small chuckle from the man. 

After a long moment, they both slide their eyes close. Their hands, still entangled, lower to rest beside them, and they slowly began to drift off. The sun lazily glides across the sky, and it would soon be noon, but neither one moved. They sat there, fast asleep and content to let the day pass by. 

* * *

 

The snow fell gently, covering everything in its path with a fresh coat of white powder. The tree had lost its leaves now, scattered to the wind in the winter breeze. The grass was withered and brown, easily being covered by the falling snow. The wind wasn’t blowing. The sky was dark, stars and moon lost behind clouds. 

Her eyes were wide, dark green seeming to glow in the darkened night. She shook her head, tears welling up with tears. Her knees quaked as she struggled to stay standing. Her mouth opened in a desperate plea. Her hands trembled in front of her, the blackened mark on her hand seeming to glow a bluish hue. 

He stood before her now, sword drawn. Her pleas and words fell on deaf ears. Dark, whiskey coloured eyes looked straight through her, cold and hard. There was a silver shine to them now, intense and steely. He took a step forward as she took one back. He lifted his weapon, eyes filled with such hatred. His breathing was slow and steady, like a predator about to pounce. 

Her hands continue to shake as she once again pleas with him, but he’s not listening. His eyes are fixed on hers, stance ready to lunge at any movement. His blue and gold coat has red stains covering it. She took another step back only to find herself pressed against the tree. She looked at it with betrayal and longing for the past, eyes swimming with tears that threatened to escape. 

She let out a shuddering breath, slowly turning to look back at him. He stood proudly, hands sure as they pointed the sword at her. His head is held high, looking down at her with a scowl. She opens her mouth to let out one last plea, but he’s already pressing forward before she could form any words. Her eyes close in anticipation, but her hand moves before she knows what she’s doing. 

It all happens in quick succession, making her gasp and quake as the Void ripples through her mark. Before she can think, before she can even open her eyes, the sword’s hilt is in her hands. There’s a squelching noise and her eyes fly open, a shaky gasp escaping from her lips. Blood seeps out from where the sword is embedded in his gut, dripping down into the white snow below them. 

The sword is quickly discarded, haphazardly pulled out and thrown to the side. He immediately falls to his knees, hand coming to grip his stomach. She drops to her knees as well, one hand coming up to his face while the other rested on his chest. Her eyes were wide with panicked worry, mouth agape as a small whine escaped from her throat. 

His eyes came to meet hers once again, the silver faded from them now. They were milky now, as if a thin film had begun to form over them. He was shaking, bloodied hand coming to caress her cheek. She immediately pressed into his weak grip, tears rolling down her face openly. He opens his mouth, trying to speak but no words come out. She soft hushes him, pleading once again. 

He shakes his head, though, as he tries again to form words. Slowly, softly, he whispers those words. Her breathing hitches, staring at him in silent shock and utter devastation. Three words, and she can feel her heart breaking. She’s quick to repeat the words, over and over. Her voice grows weaker as his hand slides away from her face, leaving red in their quake. He slumps against her form, eyes still open. 

She trembles, eyes wide in utter pain as she holds the man against her. She lets out a low whine, pleading for him. Her words fall on deaf ears, though. Her words become more desperate, gripping the man for dear life. She buries her head against his body, openly weeping now. 

Through the winter night, her scream pierces the air. The snow continues to fall, covering the pair in white. The blood pools around them, red standing starkly against the pale white. Her cries echo through the field, broken and choked up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if anyone will like this.   
> The two characters, the woman and the man, have no names. I never game them any.   
> The woman, if its not obvious, is Marked and also a witch.   
> The man is an Overseer- its probably not that easy to tell, but he's supposed to be.


End file.
